


Wing Display

by Zetal (Rodinia)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Multi, Silliness with gender norms, Wing crack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-20
Updated: 2016-07-20
Packaged: 2018-07-25 13:07:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7533895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rodinia/pseuds/Zetal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Displaying their wings to the humans an angel loved was supposed to be done with pride.  Castiel had stalled as long as he could, trying to figure out a way to do it.  But now he's out of time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wing Display

Dean and Sam were in the middle of a discussion when Castiel dropped by to see them. “Well, let’s ask him next time he comes by.”

As far as he knew, he was the only one who “came by” the bunker. “Ask me what?”

Both Winchesters jumped. Sam got to his feet, and Dean shook his head. “I keep telling you, Cas, one of these days you’re gonna kill us with that.” He put a hand on Sam’s shoulder. “Go on, Sammy, this is you nerding out.”

“Hey, you want to know just as much as I do.” Sam picked up the book he’d been looking at and handed it to Castiel. “I found this in one of the old storerooms last night, and…”

“He stayed up all night reading it,” Dean interrupted.

Sam shot his brother a bitchface. “It’s a collection of angel-human love stories.”

That would certainly explain why Sam was interested enough to forgo sleep to read it. “Are they true?”

Dean shrugged. “They claim to be, but you’d know better than us. Ours is the only one we’d ever heard of.”

Castiel flipped through the book. He’d read it properly later. “What were you wanting to ask?”

Sam glanced at Dean, but Dean just signaled for him to talk. “Well, all the stories had some common elements. Some we’ve done, like Jimmy was reaped before we did anything physical. You’ve touched our souls. Some we haven’t for good reason. None of us want to skip to the end where Dean and I are in Heaven and you’re there when you can be. But you’ve promised us that it will happen unless Dean makes another deal or I jump back into Lucifer’s cage or something. But there’s one you’ve never even mentioned that the stories seemed to make a big deal about…”

“Ah.” Cas had hoped this day would never come. “You mean displaying my wings.”

“Yeah. We’d kinda like to know why, if you’re not gonna do it,” Dean said.

Castiel sighed. “I’ve been stalling.”

And now Sam had the kicked puppy eyes out. “Why?”

“Because…” It would be so much easier just to show them. “Whatever expectations you have for what you’ll see when I display my wings, forget them. Close your eyes.” Both Winchesters did, and Cas stretched his wings. “Okay, you can open them.”

Castiel’s wings were big. The feathers didn’t disguise the power and strength in them. They also happened to be hot pink.

Sam’s smile was genuine, awe and amusement mingled. “Wow.”

Dean’s snickers had a lot more amusement and a lot less awe. “That is… not what I expected.”

“Dean, don’t be a dick,” Sam snapped without taking his eyes off Cas’s wings. “They’re beautiful, Cas.”

“The timing of meeting the two of you is unfortunate. For most of history, pink was a perfectly acceptable color for a male, and my wings would have been much more impressive. Now, pink is associated with femininity, and since I took a male host, I look silly in this time.”

“You look like the angel of breast cancer awareness.” Sam glared at Dean, who hastily added, “Sam’s right, they’re gorgeous, but… Barbie wings, man.”

“And this is why I stalled. Sam, go ahead. I know I look ridiculous to you with Barbie wings.” Now that it was actually happening, though, Castiel found it rather funny himself.

“Yeah, uh, I would never have expected an angel to have pink wings. Male or female host, doesn’t matter, it’s not like gender matters to angels like it does to humans. To be fair, purple or orange seem equally unlikely, pink's not the only color I'd have had trouble imagining. But your wings are awesome, in both senses of the word.”

Castiel held out his arms for a hug, and both Winchesters came in. He wrapped his wings around them as well, cocooning them in a feathery pink cloud. This part he was confident in. From the sounds his boys were making, they were perfectly happy even with the pink.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so sorry, everyone.
> 
> But, you know, we've never actually seen Cas's wings. Fanon makes them black, and so do I, usually. But for all we know...
> 
> Comments keep the crack flowing!


End file.
